This invention relates generally to agricultural combines. It relates particularly to a system for coupling, uncoupling and controlling the header assembly in an agricultural combine.
An agricultural combine, whether configured for harvesting grain or some other crop, includes a header assembly for cutting and collecting crop material, a feeder assembly for feeding the collected crop material to a threshing assembly, and a threshing assembly for separating the grain from the crop. The threshing assembly is mounted in a self-propelled vehicle and the feeder assembly is mounted on the front of the vehicle frame in cantilevered relationship. The header assembly is releasably coupled to the front end of the feeder assembly.
An agricultural combine must frequently have its header assembly changed, i.e., coupled to, or uncoupled from, the front end of the feeder assembly, however. This is necessary when a different type, or different size, header assembly is called for. It is also necessary when the combine must move by road to a new working location. When it is necessary, mechanical couplings which join the header assembly to the feeder assembly must be released. In addition, the hydraulic and electrical circuits running from the combine power plant and control panel on the vehicle frame to the header assembly must be uncoupled.
The header assembly is powered and controlled hydraulically and electrically from the vehicle. A power take-off shaft connection is also provided from the vehicle. Hydraulic and electrical conduits extend along the feeder assembly, to the header assembly, through appropriate valves and operator control devices. To facilitate coupling and uncoupling of the header assembly, a plug and socket unit for some or all of the conduits is sometimes employed between the feeder assembly and the header assembly, where it is readily accessible to the operator. The plug and socket unit may contain both electrical and hydraulic connectors, as well as hydraulic control valves.
It is conventional for the mechanical coupling and uncoupling of a header assembly to be accomplished independently of the coupling and uncoupling of hydraulic and electrical circuits. To uncouple, for example, the operator gets down out of the combine""s cab and manually uncouples the electrical and hydraulic circuits. Then, the mechanism coupling the header assembly mechanically to the feeder assembly must be separately released, including both mechanical latches and power take-off shafts. The feeder assembly conveyor must also be separately deactivated, or a guard cover placed over its open mouth.
When a new header assembly is positioned for coupling, for example, the operator operates the mechanical coupling mechanism to physically connect the header assembly to the feeder assembly. The electrical and hydraulic circuits are then recoupled in a separate operation or operations. In another operation, the power take-off shafts are coupled.
The aforementioned coupling and uncoupling operations are time consuming, complicated and sometimes result in individual coupling components getting dirty. The operator may have to get down under the feeder mechanism to manually operate the mechanical coupling mechanism. He must then turn to the electrical and hydraulic conduits and couple or uncouple them. The conveyor may also have to have a guard cover placed over its mouth (a requirement in some markets).
In addition to the foregoing requirements, when a different type of header assembly is called for, a corn head assembly instead of a grain head assembly, for example, different operating parameters and limitations are called for. In conventional combines, this normally requires the operator to determine (or recall) what parameters and limitations are called for and manually make control adjustments to assure that they are complied with.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for coupling, uncoupling and controlling the header assembly in an agricultural combine.
It is another object to provide a system of the aforedescribed character which permits the operator to mechanically couple the header assembly to the feeder assembly and, in the same operation, couple hydraulic and electrical conduits between the header assembly and feeder assembly.
It is still another object to provide a system which automatically renders the feeder assembly conveyor inoperative when the header assembly is uncoupled.
It is yet another object to provide a system which automatically adjusts header assembly operating parameters and limitations when different types of header assemblies are coupled to the feeder assembly in a combine.
The foregoing and other objects are realized in a system including a coupler block fixed on one side of the feeder assembly housing. The fixed coupler block contains reel drive, reel lift and reel fore/aft valves, and any other desired header or feeder function control valves, and is connected to fluid pumps on the combine through supply and return hydraulic conduits. Electrical conduits from the combine""s electrical harness are also connected to the fixed block. The front face of the fixed block contains two reel drive function hydraulic couplers, two reel fore/aft hydraulic couplers, a reel lift hydraulic coupler and hydraulic couplers for any other header function control valves. It also has one or more electrical connectors.
The system also includes a movable coupler block connected to header assembly fluid motors and actuators, and to electrical/electronic devices, through hydraulic and electrical conduits. The front face of the movable coupler block contains reel drive hydraulic couplers, reel fore/aft hydraulic couplers, a reel lift hydraulic coupler, hydraulic couplers for any other header function hydraulic control valves and one or more electrical connectors for the conduits in the header assembly""s electrical harness.
The system is xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d in that it recognizes the type of header assembly which it is being connected to the feeder assembly when the coupler blocks are mated. The operating parameters of the header assembly are adjusted and limited automatically.
The system further includes a pair of spring-loaded latch pins on the header mounting frame of the feeder assembly. A push-pull cable is connected to each latch pin at its front end and to a coupler plate which is rotatably mounted on the fixed coupler block. A coupler handle on the coupler plate is rotated by the operator to move it between a rearward position where the latch pins are retracted and the header assembly is uncoupled, and a forward position where the latch pins are extended and they couple a header assembly mounting frame to the feeder assembly mounting frame.
Before the operator moves the handle forward to mechanically couple the header assembly and feeder assembly together, however, the operator manually inserts the hydraulic couplers and electrical connectors of the movable block into corresponding hydraulic couplers and electrical connectors on the fixed block. When the coupler handle rotates the coupler plate forward, cam arms on the coupler plate engage projections on the top and bottom of the movable coupler block and lock the movable block in place.
When the coupler plate is rotated between its forward and rear positions to uncouple the blocks and the header assembly once again, it renders the feeder conveyor drive circuit inoperative. This prevents an exposed feeder assembly from continuing to run, or having the drive engaged and begin to run, and pose a safety hazard.